La sombra de la primera tumba
by innominado
Summary: Al reconstruir el puzzle milenario Yuggi ha desatado un pasado terrible que amenaza con engullirle. Para hacerle frente deberá aprender a confiar en Yami, un faraón de la antiguedad.


La sombra de la primera tumba..

¿Qué se de ti? **¿Qué sabes de ti mismo?** _Fuese tierna la primera voz, ingenua; y grave la segunda, antigua. Mas, no hubo perplejidad en el joven rostro, cuando las agrias notas rasgaron sus oídos, eran ajenas, pero las reconoció como suyas. Sus párpados se ofuscaron, y una risa triste, carente de todo júbilo, anegó la sala. _A veces, tengo miedo. **Todo corazón, guarda sus fantasmas. **¿Quién eres tu? **Ya lo sabes. **No, no lo sé, por eso tengo miedo. **No deberías tenerlo. **¿Por qué? **No hay complicidad ni hipocresía en mi. **Entonces, responde¿qué soy para ti? **Eres el pequeño infante, a quién velo debo procurarle; **_es conjurada una noche lluviosa de la sombra, el cielo está triste y llora, un hombre camina a buen paso; la bóveda oscura sangra, lo que antes era luz, ahora es fuego, llama que lame la copa de un árbol caído. Luego véase una morada, de antigua arquitectura, tal vez lóbrega desde afuera, con el viento entonando grave parlamento y las luces del cielo, bailado fuego. El hombre agitado, llama a la puerta, su juicio duda de los que sus muros, que no paredes, albergan, mas éstos le ofrecen recaudo y reposo; cesada la tormenta, el alba despierta; lo aciago es grato ahora, el hombre prosigue su camino. _¿Qué era esto, acaso un embrujo?**No, sólo uno de tus fantasmas, aunque en tus sueños, el hombre (tu) nunca encuentra descanso a su fatiga. **Entonces, tu me proteges de mis miedos. **Si.** Pero no es justo, yo nunca elegí, si deseaba o no tus cuidados. **Escucha, **_aparecese una basta tierra, su grata extensión, parecese poblada por brasas, un hombre camina, cada grano que pisa es ascua, tiene sed y encuentra una jarra de agua, la toma entre sus manos y precipita el líquido por su seca garganta. _**Lo que desconoce, es que la jarra fue extraviada, y que el beber de ella, entregará a los brazos de la muerte a aquel que la olvidó, pero aun a sabien- das de ello, el hombre no se cuestionará si es justo o no tomar el agua, sólo beberá. **

¿Qué quieres decir? **Que no fue injusto que aquel hombre procurara subsistir. Tampoco lo es, que yo vele tu sueño. **Pero yo nunca elegí. **No, lo hice yo. **¿y esto es justo? **La justicia es relativa, es un ideal perfecto que debe juzgar seres que no lo son, por esto debe atenerse a las circunstancias; de no ser así, se vuelve arbitraria. **_Silencio. La sala se vuelve oscura, los dos decorados desaparecen. _**¿Aún me tienes miedo?** No lo se. **¿Qué soy para ti? **Un espíritu de hace cinco mil años, que duerme en las cámaras de esta tumba, que por azar, cuelga de mi cuello. **Es cierto, en parte. **¿En parte? **No fue por azar. Nada es casual, todo hecho alberga motivo y circunstancia, todo suceso posee causa y fin, y en término, todo es providencia. **¿estamos atados al destino? **No, poseemos voluntad, pero el libre albedrío, queda reducido a la elección de unas pocas posibilidades, que lejos del ideal de infinitud, ciñen nuestro obrar. Sujeto a su estirpe, el hombre deberá aprender a caminar antes que a correr. **No te entiendo¿qué quieres decir? **Es cierto que el hombre puede elegir, pero sólo entre lo que dispone; su libertad no le permite sobrepasar estos límites. **_Una nueva escena es conjurada, un cincel esculpe una blanca orilla, traza el débil llanto de un ojo de jade; una mano de cinco rías, enjuga sus lágrimas, la espuma, que en la lejanía, besa las mortecinas lumbres de una vela consumida. Un hombre se yergue sobre un acanti- lado, extiende su mano con el deseo de alcanzar las llamas del ocaso, incapaz de hacer tal proeza, se precipita al océano, deseando escudriñar sus abismos, el hombre muere ahogado. _**El hombre, fue demasiado pretencioso, queriendo alcanzar una cima que escapa a sus posibilidades. **Comprendo, podemos elegir nuestro destino, pero debemos guardarnos de toda empresa que nos exceda. Pero... **Si, el hombre puede progresar, y con ello, acrecentar el rango de sus elecciones. **_De nuevo silencio, la escena vuelve a desaparecer, quedando la sala a oscuras. _¿Puedo confiar en ti? **Debes** ¿por qué? **Nunca te he fallado y siempre he respetado tu recelo hacia mi** Esto lo se. **Entonces¿por qué me cuestionas? **No lo hago **Si.** No, sólo... **dudas. **_el ojo antiguo del faraón brilla; una nueva escena es conjurada, en un extremo se alza un trono de piedra, sobre él reposa una sombra cabizbaja, otras sombras yacen arrodilladas ante la primera, en el centro de la sala, hay una balanza de plata, alumbrada por una antorcha, sobre uno de sus platillos reposa una pluma blanca. _¿Qué es este lugar, no esta en mis recuerdos. **No, esta en los míos. Es el juicio del alma, uno de los grandes mitos de hace cinco mil años. **¿Un juicio? **Si, en él se juzgan los corazones de los difuntos, éstos, son pesados en la balanza **_otra antorcha la alumbra _**la pluma de maal, _la verdad_, es su contrapeso. **_se alumbra a maal, el otro platillo, que había permanecido ofuscado, reve- la una caja de piedra tallada. _¿Qué hay dentro de la caja? **Mi corazón **_el infante se vuelve, perturbado. _**Dije que esto era un recuerdo, esto que ves, es mi juicio. **_Aparece una nueva luz, que desvela la identidad de los jueces. _¿Quiénes son ellos? **El que permanece en el trono, es Osiris, el dios de los muertos; las otras sombras son su séquito, entre ellos habita Tot, _el escribano_ y Anubis, _el que cuenta los corazones_. **_En el otro extremo de la sala aparecese Yami, el espíritu, vestido como faraón; tras él aguardan dos encapuchados. _Eres tu. **Si** ¿y quiénes son los que te acompañan? _Se encienden las demás antorchas, tras el trono de Osiris, pueden contemplarse las losas de los juegos oscuros y las profecías que sobre éstos se escribieron. _Son las losas, entonces, ellos deben ser... _quienes acompañan al faraón, retiran sus capuchas. Los dos hombres, se arrodillan y extienden dos losas de piedra por encima de sus cabezas. _El mago oscuro y la maga oscura. **Si, cuando estén libres, ellos intercederán en mi favor. **¿Libres? _Osiris se levanta de su trono y empuñando su cetro, lo alza, un fuego dorado anega la sala, éste se apaga y todo se vuelve oscuro. _**El rey de los muertos, ha invocado su poder para llevarnos al reino de las sombras. **_Sólo permanecen en este plano, el dios y el faraón, así como las losas de los juegos oscuros; los cautivos, al verse en su morada, rompen la celda en la que habían sido sellados y desatan su ira; todos, excepto "los tres poderes" quiénes sólo abren sus párpados de piedra, para mostrar su negra mirada. **Conjurado, tu que has sido guiado por éste, mi reino, y has bebido del fuego como si agua fuera, justo debes ser, la balanza así lo prueba. **El faraón se arrodilla y exhala grave parlamento. _**Guiado fui, mi corazón es uno, mi camino es uno y sólo ante el primero respondo y ante el segundo obro. _Y así es y debe seguir siendo. Pues tu vida fue entregada antes de tiempo, venciste al brujo que tanta servidumbre e idolatría rindió a mi necio hermano y sellaste los juegos prohibi- dos en las "siete tumbas" _**_el faraón se levanta, muestra y ofrece siete objetos al dios Osiris. _**Sólo encerré el mal, no termine con él. _Y por esto aguardarás en una de las tumbas, inmutable medio siglo de centurias, y renacerás para volver a vencer al que ya venciste. Ellos _**_el dios señala a las dos arrodillados** te serán fieles. **Todo se vuelve oscuro, Yami, aparece al lado del infante, Yugi. _**¿Lo entiendes ahora? **_El pequeño asiente. _**¿Aun me temes? **No **¿confías en mi? **Si **Sabes bien que mal nos acecha, sabes también que debemos combatirlo**_ véase una última escena conjurada; el fuego dorado de Ra, hiere el negro cielo, que cae a pedazos sobre una tierra cenicienta. Una sombra se extiende por el mundo, hebras grises y ojos negros y un rostro sardónico, complacido, que somete al orbe a su tiranía. _Si, debemos vencer. _el pequeño sonríe, crédulo a las palabras de su otro yo, su alter ego, asiente agradecido. _**Entonces, ya puedes despertar de tu sueño. **Si.


End file.
